Wishes Whispered on Wings
by keijijyou
Summary: Ritsuka went to a butterfly farm for a field trip. Soubi's birthday is coming up. Anyway, so you can understand more on this fic, you have check this site... whisperingwingsfarm[dot]com...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Wishes Whispered on Wings

Author: Len

Fandom: Loveless

Pairing: Soubi X Ritsuka

Rating: PG

Genre: Yaoi

Notes: There was an exhibit at one mall here in our country... They had wishing butterflies in that exhibit. And I just thought... Wow. This will make a good subject for a fic.

Disclaimer: Yun Kouga owns Soubi and Ritsuka.

"I hate butterflies. I hate them for being pretty. I hate them for being easy to catch. I hate them for having pins stuck to their bodies and being turned into specimens. I never thought I would love them... Until I met you."

Agatsuma Soubi was waiting for Aoyagi Ritsuka outside his school. He was getting restless and bored. The kids are coming out but Ritsuka still isn't around. Soubi sighed. He took his cigarettes from his coat pocket and lit one stick.The smell of nicotine filled his nose. Ritsuka would be furious if he sees Soubi smoking again. Before, it didn't mind Ritsuka that Soubi was smoking but after one symposium at school about the illnesses of smoking, Ritsuka pestered Soubi to quit smoking.

"SOUBI!" A familiar voice in a familiar tone called out.

Soubi turned to see Ritsuka, frowning at his Fighter. Soubi prepared himself for a scolding and a long sermon. Ritsuka started tallying diseases one person can get from smoking, detailing how nicotine can ruin one's longs. He added that even people around smokers get affected. He reminded Soubi of the order he made the last time. Quit smoking.

"Ok, ok." Soubi took one last puff of the cigarette, put it off and threw it in a nearby garbage can. He smiled. "How was your day, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka ignored Soubi and started walking. _This kid is being cute again,_ Soubi thought. Purposely ignoring Soubi but inside, he wants Soubi to pursue him. Soubi followed Ritsuka. Quiet and keeping his distance.

Ritsuka looked back to see that Soubi was following him. He started to run very fast. He didn't want to be with Soubi. He was annoyed at Soubi. He was annoyed because he was worried. As each day was passing, he cares for Soubi more and more. And it was annoying.

As Ritsuka was about to turn into the corner, someone pulled his right arm, pulling him back into a tight embrace. "I caught you." Soubi whispered to Ritsuka's ear, wrapping his arms around Ritsuka, tightly and not wanting to let the small boy go. "Why are you always running away from me? Is being with me that bad?"

"What are you saying? It's your fault. You don't listen to any word I say!" Ritsuka glared. He was struggling to break free from Soubi's hug but he knew he couldn't. Soubi was an adult, stronger than him. Ritsuka stopped struggling and buried his head in Soubi's chest. He wrapped his hands around Soubi's waist.

"Listen to me, Soubi. Quit smoking. That's an order." Ritsuka said in a low but commanding tone. He didn't look up to Soubi because he didn't want the art student to see him blushing. Ritsuka's feeling of concern towards Soubi can make the boy flush. He didn't want Soubi to see that.

"Ritsuka. I am following your order. Don't you know that it takes days and months to quit smoking,." Soubi said, kissing Ritsuka's head. "I will quit, eventually."

"Tch." Ritsuka muttered.

Soubi loosened his grip on Ritsuka. He ruffled Ritsuka's hair and said, "Why did we head to this direction? Do you want to go somewhere?"

Ritsuka's eyes lit up. "I almost forgot! I need to go to the grocery. We will have a field trip tomorrow and I want to buy some snacks to share with Yuiko and Yayoi."

"Oh, the butterfly farm field trip." Soubi remembered. Last week, Ritsuka told him that his class would have a field trip to a butterfly farm four hours away from town. Ritsuka looked so excited then that Soubi couldn't help but feel jealous. Even if it was seeing butterflies trapped in their cages, fluttering about and freedom being refused on them, he still wanted to be there with Ritsuka. He wanted to watch the butterflies with Ritsuka. It was a memory. Soubi wants to be a part of every memory Ritsuka has. This way, there wouldn't be lesser chances that Ritsuka will forget him.

Ritsuka tugged Soubi's coat, breaking the man's thoughts. "Let's go, Soubi."

Soubi and Ritsuka went to the grocery store, choosing snacks that Yuiko and Yayoi might like. After that, they headed to Ritsuka's home. Ritsuka went inside quietly, avoiding his mom who was cooking in the kitchen. Soubi climbed to Ritsuka's room, waiting in the balcony for Ritsuka to open the glass door. Ritsuka opened the door and let Soubi in.

Soubi went inside, settled on Ritsuka's bed and watched as the boy prepared his bad for tomorrow's trip. Soubi sighed. He felt that pang of jealousy again. He wanted to tie the little boy up and lock him somewhere secluded for a day so that he would miss the trip. But he can't do that. He wouldn't do that. He doesn't want to do anything that would Ritsuka.

"I really hate butterflies." Soubi mumbled. Before, he hated them for being pretty but now, he hated them because the one he loves is so happy that he will go and see them.

"What?" Ritsuka looked at Soubi. Ritsuka was sitting in front of his computer. His digital camera was hooked to the computer, pictures were being transferred to the computer. "Were you saying something?"

"Nothing." Soubi stood up and kissed Ritsuka on the lips. Staying longer would just make him selfish. He is afraid that he might do something to prevent Ritsuka from going to the field trip. He went to the window and smiled peacefully. "Good night, Ritsuka." Then, he was gone.

Ritsuka sighed. "What is wrong with that guy?" He was wondering. Ever since he told Soubi about the butterfly farm field trip, Soubi was always avoiding any conversations about that. It's very hard to read that guy's emotions. He doesn't know if Soubi is telling the truth or keeping something from him. He wishes that Soubi would answer all the questions Ritsuka would ask. "Nothing" is always the reply he gets from Soubi. And when he gets this reply, he knows that Soubi is keeping something from him.

Ritsuka's mother called him to get some dinner. Ritsuka knows better to just follow his mother. He didn't want her to be mad at him and hurt him again. He didn't want to go the field trip with bruises and bandages. Honestly, Ritsuka was surprised on how excited he was for this trip. He sometimes think that it was because he would get a lot of pictures and it meant memories.

"Ritsuka!" His mother repeated. The voice sounded irritated.

"Yes, mother. I am coming down." Ritsuka replied, turning off his computer and the lights and went down to eat dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Wishes Whispered on Wings

Author: Len

Fandom: Loveless

Pairing: Soubi X Ritsuka

Rating: PG

Genre: Yaoi

Notes: There was an exhibit at one mall here in our country... They had wishing butterflies in that exhibit. And I just thought... Wow. This will make a good subject for a fic.

Disclaimer: Yun Kouga owns Soubi and Ritsuka.

"Hey, Sou-chan, what are your plans for your birthday?" Kio Kaidou asked Soubi. They were in their university's art room, finishing some paintings they had to pass at the end of the day.

Soubi looked at Kio, puzzled. "Huh?"

"Your birthday is coming up. What are your plans?"

Soubi looked at the calendar near the door. Today was the 20th. It was his birthday in 8 days. Soubi just shrugged and continued on painting. He didn't really bother that much with his birthday. It was like any other normal day.

"You can ask me nicely if you want a birthday party." Kio continued on disturbing Soubi while painting. "Just say, 'Kio, I will be very happy if you throw a birthday party for me,' and I will do it! Don't be shy, Soubi. All you need is ask..."

Soubi ignored Kio and concentrated on his work.

Kio shaked his head. Lately, he is having a hard time getting Soubi's attention. It seems like his friend is always deep into thought, frowning every now and then. He was like this when he is painting.

"Sou-chan, if you hate butterflies, why do you always paint them?" Kio asked. He knows that Soubi hates butterflies but he doesn't know why he still paints them.

"I don't know." Soubi stood up, took his coat and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Kio stood up and approached Soubi.

"I'm going for a smoke." Soubi replied curtly and went out of the room.

Kio followed Soubi out of the room. "Oi, Sou-chan! What about the paintings? We are supposed to pass it today! And didn't Ritsuka tell you to quit! Sou-chan! Sou-chan!" He shouted at Soubi's retreating figure. Soubi continued walking with no intentions of answering Kio.

Soubi went out of the arts building, to the area were students frequent to smoke. No one was there since everyone was busy finishing their projects for the day. Soubi sat down on one of the benches and lit one cigarette.

"I wonder how is Ritsuka is doing..." He wondered.

"Are you okay, Ritsuka-kun?" Hawatari Yuiko asked her friend.

Ritsuka has been pissed off ever since they came to the butterfly farm. The ride to the farm was fun. He, Yuiko and Yayoi were eating while chatting nonstop in the bus. Sensei even approached their group to talk to them. But once they entered the farm, his mood turned sour.

"WHY CAN'T I STOP THINKING OF HIM!" Ritsuka was furious, he vented out on Yuiko... something he would never do.

"Eh? Are you thinking about Soubi-san?" Yuiko asked with a concerned look on her eyes. "Did you have a fight with him? Or do you remember him when you see these butterflies and you feel like you want to be with him here, admiring the butterflies?"

Ritsuka glared. Yuiko is really sharp. She looks stupid but she is very observant. "No! That's not it! What made you think of that anyway!" Ritsuka went away from Yuiko, stomping his feet in annoyance.

"Ritsuka-kun!" Yuiko followed Ritsuka. "I am so sorry, Ritsuka-kun. I won't say anything like that again. I'm sorry!"

Ritsuka stopped and looked at Yuiko. "It's okay. Never mind. I am sorry too."

Suddenly, Yayoi came running to them. He looked like a kid finding a candy. "Yuiko-san! Yuiko-san! I want you to see something!"

"What?" Yuiko said, dragging Ritsuka with her and following Yayoi. They stopped in front of a big oval cage covered in white net. Inside, hundreds of monarch butterflies were fluttering about. They were flying around the cage, landing on the flowers or on the net. The butterflies weren't that colorful. Yellow and black and white where the usual colors. Their wing spans are only 4-6 inches. They weren't like the other butterflies. They couldn't rival the beauty of the peacock butterfly nor the majestic wings of the blue morpho butterfly. If you look at them, they were simple butterflies with nothing special to boast.

"Eh? I thought you wanted to show me a pretty butterfly." Yuiko sulked. "I could see them everyday in our garden."

"No, Yuiko-san. They're not ordinary butterflies." Yayoi said, pushing the bridge up of his glasses with a finger. "They're called Wishing Butterflies."

"Huh? Why are they called that?" Yuiko asked, observing the butterflies. One of the butterflies landed in front of Yuiko. Yuiko poked the butterfly through the net and it flew away. She giggled and look for another butterfly to poke, forgetting that she asked a question to Yayoi.

"Yuiko-san!" Yayoi looked so disheatened. It was like Yuiko to ignore him completely if she finds some other thing more interesting than Yayoi.

"Yayoi-san." Ritsuka asked, digital camera in hand and trying to take a picture of the butterflies in the cage. "Why are they called Wishing Butteflies?"

Yayoi's ears perked. This meant a chance to impress Yuiko with the knowledge he has of the butterflies. He read the pamphlet about it earlier so he can explain it everything. He cleared his throat.

"According to an Indian Legend, if one desires his wish to come true, they must capture a butterfly and whisper his wish to it. Since the butterflies can't make any sound, they can't tell the wish to anyone but the Great Spirit. Whisper your wish to a butterfly and release it. The whispering wings will relay your wish to the one who may grant it." Yayoi said, in a know-it-all manner completed with hand gestures as if he was a butterfly.

"Wow! That's cool!" Yuiko said excitedly came bouncing back at them. "Ritsuka-kun, let's catch one!"

Ritsuka stared at the butterflies. If he would catch one, what would he wish. He wanted to wish for all of his worries to go away... For the old Ritsuka to come back and make his mother happy again... To know why the Seven Moons killed Seimei... Or to wish that he didn't want to feel this way towards Soubi. He wanted for the nagging feeling in his heart to stop. He had so many wishes. _I need to catch hundreds of butterflies for all my wishes to come true_, Ritsuka thought.

If was late afternoon when their class arrived back at school. Ritsuka, Yuiko and Yayoi stepped off the bus to see Soubi waiting for them in front of the school gate.

Soubi approached Ritsuka and kissed him on the forehead. "How was the trip?" He asked, eager to know the answer.

"Fine." Ritsuka replied lifelessly. He looked tired but still deep in thought.

Soubi smiled. It seems like Ritsuka didn't enjoy the trip. He was happy because of that. He didn't want Ritsuka to have a good time during the trip.

Yuiko and Yayoi waved goodbye to Ritsuka. "See you tomorrow!" Yuiko shouted, walking home with Yayoi.

Soubi took Ritsuka's hand and they started walking home. Ritsuka was quiet. Soubi decided to let Ritsuka stay quiet. The boy seems to be thinking of something. Soubi wants to know what Ritsuka was thinking about but he let it pass. He was contented holding Ritsuka's hand and walking him home. It was moments like this that he holds dear. After all, even if there aren't any pictures taken, a quiet time like this is still a memory.

They reached Ritsuka's house. Soubi decided against going up because he knows that Ritsuka would want to rest after a tiring trip. He bent down to kiss Ritsuka on the lips and bid him goodbye. Soubi turned his back to leave when Ritsuka said...

"Soubi, do you have a wish that you want to come true?"


End file.
